Espionage
"Really, doctor, must we always play this game? I am no more a spy than you are a..." :"...a doctor." :: - Garak and Bashir, 2370 Espionage is the practice of obtaining information or intelligence on an individual, group or political entity, often of a military nature. A person who engages in the act of espionage is known as a spy. Spies secretly keep watch while undercover, sometimes even undergoing cosmetic surgery. In 2268, Captain James Kirk and the were charged with espionage after the ship crossed into Romulan space on a secret mission to acquire a cloaking device. ( ) As a stipulation of the treaty between the Federation and Romulan Empire, the use of Vendorian spies is considered a violation. ( ) When the visited the planet Argo in 2269, the Aquans accused the crew of being air-breather spies. ( ) In 2369, Miles O'Brien suggested in his personal log that Major Kira Nerys must have had spies everywhere because she was really fast informed about news. ( ) Among the Argrathi, people found guilty of espionage are punished with fifteen cycles of correction. Miles O'Brien experienced "twenty years" of a correction cycle after being wrongly convicted of espionage in 2372. ( ) A special kind of spy is known as a secret agent, used by ancient Earth governments of the 20th century. A secret agent was an operative who would go undercover to another country to perhaps garner information, kill someone, or steal something, all to protect their own country. Doctor Bashir was fond of "secret agent" holo-programs, and had his friend Felix make some special ones for him - Julian Bashir, Secret Agent, starring him, set in the 1960s during Earth's Cold War. His character was a spy for MI5, an intelligence agency for Great Britain. His missions often took him to many foreign countries, including France, Germany, and the Soviet Union, and always ended with him "getting the girl", or ending up romantically involved with the lead female holo-character. ( ) When discovered by Rain Robinson in the city of Los Angeles on Earth in 1996, Tom Paris and Tuvok, who - along with the rest of the ''Voyager'' crew - had been sent back in time, posed as spies, or secret agents as Paris called it. The same year B'Elanna Torres and Chakotay were accused by anti-government militia group members Butch and Porter of being government spies, having crashed in a space shuttle camouflaged as a stealth plane. ( ) Agencies that made use of spies *Klingon Intelligence *Obsidian Order *Section 31 *Starfleet Intelligence *Vulcan Intelligence *Tal Shiar Spies *Arissa *Arne Darvin *Beverly Crusher *Enabran Tain *Eris *James T. Kirk *Jean-Luc Picard *J'Dan *Julian Bashir *Koval *Livara *Malcolm Reed *Michael Eddington *Michael Jonas *Miles O'Brien *Ro Laren *Rom *Seska *Luther Sloan *Spock *Talok *Thelev *Founders posing as multiple individuals on Earth *The Founder impersonating Colonel Lovok *The Founder impersonating Julian Bashir *The Founder impersonating General Martok *The Vendorian posing as Carter Winston *William Ross *Worf People accused of spying *Elim Garak *Doctor Julian Bashir *James T. Kirk *Miles O'Brien *Spock *B'Elanna Torres *Chakotay Further references * ** ** ** ** ** * ** * ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External links * * de:Spion fr:Espionnage nl:Spionage Category:Crimes